<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subjugation of the Lion by AmerValk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446098">Subjugation of the Lion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmerValk/pseuds/AmerValk'>AmerValk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimileth Smut inspired by KariniArts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmerValk/pseuds/AmerValk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in my series of stories. See the other fics in this series. This takes place between Hoarfrost and How Much the Heart Can Hold. </p><p>Dimitri, despite his better interests, cannot stop seeing Byleth. While Byleth knows that Dimitri is not good for her. Together they find time after the battle to indulge in their guilty pleasures as she attempts to tame the lion. Even though it is unclear who is subjugating whom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimileth Smut inspired by KariniArts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Subjugation of the Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my Kinktober entry for October 2020. It includes Bi!Dimitri and Bi!Sylvain. Some minor dub con or at least suggested coercion. Nothing explicitly non-consensual.  Just some fun threesome action with Dimitri, Byleth, and our favorite libidinous scamp, Slyvain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd had become an unlikely hero, despite himself. Somehow, he won each battle as if by will alone. More accurately, as most in the Blue Lions knew, it was the Professor who had found a means to tame the lion. Nobody questioned as they each disappeared once the battle ended. Perhaps nobody wanted to ask why the exiled Prince of Faerghus deferred to their teacher. Neither did they question the odd bruises that appeared on her pale skin. Success was its own merit. </p><p>Still, she could not slink away quite yet. Roderigue called to her before she could escape. Something about her seemed jittery. He narrowed his eyes at her and spoke, “Professor, you seem uneasy.” Reflexively, she swallowed, hoping to calm her nerves.  She smiled, wiping some sweat from her brow as he glanced around. “And His Highness is missing? No doubt he wishes to reunite with Dedue. I think we are beginning to see him begin to recover from his trials. Don’t you think?” The elder man asked, he watched her response carefully.</p><p>Byleth blushed, hoping that he was merely prodding out of boredom and did not suspect her tryst. Even though they were no longer teacher and student, she craved him. Boldly, she submitted to him and he selfishly consumed her offering. The very thought of it left her trembling with evocative desire. “We can only hope so,” she stated simply. She kept her face neutral and then strategically smiled. “I do think he is in better spirits now that his friend has returned,” Byleth added. He already had so few friends as it was, she refused to abandon him now.</p><p>Whatever she said seemed to satisfy Roderigue and he released her from his attentive observation. Byleth knew that Dimitri was waiting for her in his room and  he would be upset that she was already behind. “I must go,” she offered with a curt nod as she sped away toward the dormitories. She thought she was being silent as she wandered through the courtyard and past the garden. Her heart pounded in her chest as she climbed the stairs and she traveled to the end of the hall, where Dimitri slept. </p><p>Byleth knew that the only thing they had used that bed for was her utter debasement as she devoted herself to him.Her entire body keened with profound frustration. After every battle, Dimitri used her and as much as she hated herself for submitting to him, she craved his touch. “Took you long enough,” he growled as she approached his room. The harshness that dominated his voice made her insides coil with a coaxing warmth that never dissipated. He pulled her into the room with a rough tug. She almost tripped over her own feet as Dimitri shut the door with a violent slam. </p><p>Her body tingled, nearly jumping out of her skin. Her bones rattled. “I’m sorry,” Byleth said softly. She bowed her head, feeling the weight of Dimitri’s scorn before meeting his eye. His face was framed with golden, disheveled locks.  He did not smile at her and she opened her mouth to speak. Before she could, however, he pulled her against him in an unforgiving kiss. The pressure of his hand on her forearm ached as he possessed her. He needs this, she reminded herself. </p><p> Despite how commandingly he kissed her. How dominantly he tasted her, Byleth was lost in him. She was utterly transfixed by his presence as he seemed to fill her. She could barely breathe, as he devoured her at his pleasure. Her own desires seemed merely consequential. Carelessly, once his appetite for her was sated, Dimitri shoved her away from him. He barely used a fraction of his strength as she was thrown to the bed. She bounced harmlessly off of the mattress as he removed the heavy cloak from his shoulders, along with the rest of his armor.</p><p>Byleth watched him undress, knowing that if she touched him without permission he would pull away entirely. With each layer removed, she saw a myriad of scars. His broad shoulders tapered onto his muscular but trim waist. It was a vulnerability of sorts, as he revealed his chest. Even in the dim light of the room, she hungered for him.  Once he had bared himself to her, the hunger became a driving thirst. “Please, let me touch you,” she begged, dropping to her knees  before him.</p><p>Dimitri grunted in agreement. He cradled her head with the palm of his hand and tangled his fingers within her pale green hair. While she was bound to a goddess, made divine by Sothis herself, she felt merely human with him. Byleth craved the debasement as he directed her mouth towards his cock. Wordlessly, she swallowed it, bathing it in her tongue as she sucked diligently. Even that little stimulation left her drenched as a wanton warmth surged through her nerves.</p><p>As Dimitri cupped her head, directing her to his needs, she dipped her fingers along her vulva.  Byleth reached between her legs and began to touch herself. She was already so saturated as her fingers caught and slipped on her clitoris. A brief shock of pleasure rocketed through her body and she continued to stimulate the sensitive pearl. She teased herself as she attempted to measure the endurance of her lover’s desire.</p><p>Despite the single minded pleasure that absorbed Dimitri while Byleth worshipped his cock, he noticed her sensuous moans as unbidden sounds that poured past her lips. Curiosity got the better of him as he imagined what it would be like if he was the reason she made those noises. “Professor,” he commanded softly. He held her head tenderly. She looked up at him, her mouth suddenly still upon him. “Take off your clothes,” he stated as he stepped away from her. Beyleth nodded wordlessly, and disrobed hurriedly. First, she removed the heavy black cloak from her shoulders and unbuttoned her dark suit. With hungry, demanding eyes Dimitri watched her and almost pounced. A feral need rose from within him and he somehow kept his cool as he memorized the sensual curve and the fullness of her breasts.</p><p>Despite the urge to cover herself, Byleth resisted her sense of shame. “What now?” she asked. She stared up at Dimitri, her eyes drawn to his wide, sculpted shoulders and tormented face. He gripped her waist, his fingers curling possessively around her waist. She felt the tension in his strength as he seemed to clench his fist. “How do you want me?” she inquired, attempting to pull away from him and lure him onto the simple twin size bed. Astonishingly, Dimitri followed. The brazen leader of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus barely hesitated. “Lay down,” she stated, making room for him to lay on the bed.</p><p>She had imagined her first time would be far more romantic and intimate, but Byleth was too far gone to care as she touched herself again. Dimitri’s erection was more than large and she hoped that she was big enough for him. She drew her fingers along the smooth skin of her labia and parted it at her entrance. She shuddered, teasing her core. She was already so wet and moaned with each stroke as she spread the warmth  from her entrance to her sensitive clitoris. She almost came from the implication alone as she touched herself indulgently.</p><p>However, Dimitri’s cock was impatiently erect. It was still moist from where her mouth had pampered it minutes ago. Regardless, Byleth continued to indulge herself. There was something powerful in the spell she cast. Warmth filled her and coiled through each nerve as she felt her own orgasm rise. Furiously, she chased it. She toyed with her clitoris, making rough, wet circles. Up and down, she tweaked her pearl, until she discerned a tipping point. She shut her eyes tightly, wound up so profoundly. Her small moans became louder and she began to shake. </p><p>Just as the cup of her orgasmic energy began to overflow, Dimitri reached for Byleth. He stole her hand and pulled her arm away from her. She cried out, suddenly bereft of her orgasm. For a bare moment, she glared at him angrily. “I want to feel you,” he stated. The disappointment faded as she imagined how perfect he would feel inside of her. She briefly fantasized, before Dimitri growled. Without hesitation, she crawled up his body until she lined the entrance of her vagina up with his cock. He, however, was tired of waiting as he pulled her down roughly. </p><p>The head of his penis pushed through her tight entrance, which opened for him as it slid between her folds. He grunted and groaned as the walls of her vagina contracted around him. Byleth barely comprehended as she suddenly came. She cried aloud, with unabashed abandon as he pumped into her. The friction of each stroke drove her to delirious new heights.  “Dimitri!” she begged as he continued to thrust. The power in his hips drove her over the edge yet again as she collapsed upon him breathlessly.</p><p>Even though he had not yet come, Dimitri felt strangely satisfied as he held her unconsciously. Regardless his erection twitched. He wanted more. Suddenly, the doors opened and Sylvian watched with a wicked grin. “Oh my,” he stated. He did not hide his amusement at Dimitri’s anger. “So that’s where you two have been sneaking off. I can’t wait to tell Felix.” Byleth hoped this was some nightmare, she felt utterly desperate and tried to hide herself. It did not work.</p><p>“You won’t tell anyone,” Dimitri demanded, he made no attempt to shield her from Sylvain’s gaze. It didn’t matter now.  Byleth was frozen from fear and shame, with Dimitri’s erection still inside of her.  Sylvian appeared to consider his next words carefully. He walked through the doors and shut them behind him.</p><p>“Silence has a price, Your Highness,” he replied. “Unless you want everyone to know that you are fucking the professor,” he taunted him mercilessly. “I’ll tell Hilda first. Then the Leicester Alliance will know by the Battle of the Lion and Eagle.” Dimitri’s posture changed as he shifted. He whispered something to Byleth who nodded.</p><p>“Then take it,” Dimitri offered. He read his intentions and raised a brow. “I’ll share her.”  Byleth’s cheeks burned as he referred to her as if she were not even present. She would have been offended if Dimitri had not asked her permission. Byleth pushed herself off of his chest and carefully dismounted him. The silence was interrupted by a wanton moan as she carefully sheathed herself on him again. Only this time her back was facing Dimitri and she lured Sylvian toward her with a crooked finger.</p><p>The smirk on Sylvain’s face was unmistakable. Even if he had not intended for this to happen, he fully embraced the debauchery. The sight of Dimitri pumping his cock in and out of Byleth as she sighed and moaned. The way her breasts seemed to sway languidly as her hips met with his in a profane lewdness. He did not hesitate as he removed the few clothes he was wearing. Her mouth looked perfect, lips open wide as Dimitri began to fuck her in earnest. </p><p>Byleth did not know what to expect, nor did she care as Dimitri moved inside of her. She felt devoutly, profoundly full as he fucked her. She shut her eyes tight in blissful surrender as she tried to feel each thrust. When she felt Sylvain’s lips against her own in a soft, gentle kiss she responded despite her own surprise. Tenderly, he caressed along her high cheek bones and his finger’s tangled in her hair. Byleth moaned into the kiss. She parted her lips to breathe and Sylvian took full advantage.</p><p>Between the reverent kiss and Dimitri’s powerful thrusts, she felt her pleasure coiling deep within her center once more. Sylvain’s touch was light, and flirtatious as they traveled along her curves. He rolled her nipples with his thumbs, pressing against the areola with the most discreet pressure. The raised bead caught on against his nail and Byleth cried out in shock, and desire  as he continued to caress her breasts. She was starting to forget who was even touching her as her orgasm rose, traveling through her blood stream with each heartbeat. Her nerves were on fire, boiling with need as she felt her walls contract and squeeze Dimitri. Tears formed at the crease of her eyes as she felt her low moans transform into a pleading cry.</p><p>Then, Dimitri growled possessively, and his hands gripped her waist. The pain from his grip pulled her out of her stupor as he glared at Sylvian. Vaguely, she heard a faint, but frightened chuckle. “Sorry, Professor, we’re getting too familiar for His Highness,” Sylvian whispered along her lips. Her mind was oddly empty as she merely nodded in response. His breath was warm on her lips and she wanted nothing more than to continue kissing him. It was almost addictive. “I just wanted you to know what it felt like to be loved,” he said sweetly. He sounded like a dream to her ears, but it was nothing compared to the pounding of her heart as Dimitri claimed what was his.</p><p>He thrust inside Byleth, deep and hard. She belonged to him and no one else. Words escaped her entirely as she cried out, begging for him to continue to use her. The hint of pain as he thrust too hard, purposefully reminding her who she submitted to, caused her to fall apart. Sadness lingered on Sylvain’s face for a bare moment as he realized what his Highness precisely intended. She was not quite prepared for Sylvain’s penis as it entered her mouth. His infamous libido did not disappoint her as she began to lathe him with her tongue. She licked carefully at first, trying to sort out the pressure that built each thrust of Dimitri’s hips and the subtle sweetness of Sylvain. The logic that she clung to swiftly melted away as the two men continued to use her.  Her vagina clenched around Dimitri as Sylvain thrust into her mouth. There was practiced gentleness in his grip as he guided her and within minutes she was being pushed to an inexorable rhythm.</p><p>When Dimitri finally came, his semen coating her walls, Byleth pushed Sylvain even harder. She sucked mercilessly at him. Her insides twisted in lust as Dimitri’s thrust pushed her forward. The tip of his cock poked the back of her throat as she gagged briefly. However, the sensation of Byleth hilting him so completely caused Sylvain to spiral into his own release. His gentle grasp turned rough as he thrust wildly, to completion, inside of her mouth. The sensation of him fucking her mouth overwhelmed each nerve in her body and she clenched on Dimitiri’s fading erection once more.</p><p>Sylvain and Dimitri breathed in time as Byleth’s body sagged against his abdomen. “Your Highness, I had no idea you were so giving,” he said with a delicate amount of sarcasm and gentility. Dimitri grunted, but his pale blue eye narrowed on Sylvain as he drew his fingers through her hair. Sylvain laughed awkwardly, “You know, if there’s anything you want from me. Well, I’m more than happy to oblige.” He addressed Dimitri as he comforted Byleth with tender caresses. His fingers tangled within the strands of her pale green hair. </p><p>Dimitri watched them both and felt a possessive need to remind Sylvain who exactly she belonged to. He tried and failed to suppress it. Instead, his eyes wandered over them both. Sylvain was one of the few people that rivaled his height and strength. His crest was even stronger. They had often fought together before the war began all those years ago. His reputation as womanizer had disgusted him, but he privately wondered what it would be like to  life as Sylvain did. Now that he was able to observe his companion in action he found himself wondering what it would be like to be with Sylvian.</p><p>Byleth certainly seemed satisfied as her exhausted body sighed. Sylvain lifted her carefully and he held her with both his arms. She looked so tiny by comparison, “See something you like?” Sylvian asked. He was rather compelled by the demanding glare he was receiving from his Prince. He didn’t necessarily favor men, but someone like the Prince of Faerghus was certainly a unique conquest. It was almost as tempting as the Professor herself. He shrugged his shoulders, feeling a sense of laissez faire commitment to the pursuit.</p><p>Out of sheer exhaustion, Byleth clung to Sylvain. His arms were more tender as they wrapped around her, yet she felt invisible. She felt the energies of Sylvian and Dimitri as they seemed to appraise one another yet her eyes were weary. “I...I can get up, myself,” she said weakly. Both men looked to her, feeling instantly protective. Even Dimitri seemed somewhat concerned as he lifted himself from the bed. He glared daggers into Sylvain as his easy going charm won over her.</p><p>His smile was pleasant and dangerously persuasive. Sylvain won her over easily, “Allow me to take care of her, my prince.” He laughed brightly as he tucked her in his arms, “Besides, it’s probably better if they think she’s with me then you. Certainly you can agree?” He suggested.</p><p> At this, Dimitri tilted his head in surprise. “Are you covering for us?” he inquired. The roughness in his voice was less present. Sylvain nodded as he felt Byleth stir. She shifted in his arms and smiled gently.</p><p>Her voice was weak as she responded, “We thank you for that. He’s...We are not ready.” She nodded at Dimitri. The Prince was a mix of emotions. His eyes seemed angry, but gentle in their own way. “At least permit me to walk on my own. I’m not so helpless.” Byleth seemed to declare a truce in her own right. Satisfying both men, both physically and emotionally was enough for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please kudos and comment! All praise is appreciated! I love you all so much!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>